MetalGreymon (disambiguation)
MetalGreymon is a Cyborg Digimon, resembling a larger Greymon with hair, wings, a metallic helmet, trident-like left arm, and chest-mounted twin missile launchers. MetalGreymon's strength is said to be comparable to a nuclear warhead's, and their attacks will completely annihilate weaker Digimon. In order to digivolve to MetalGreymon, a Greymon must continuously defeat formidable opponents. There are two variations of MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon from File Island have drastically increased their lifespan due to their modification, but their flesh has become a discolored blue. They have a virus attribute. MetalGreymon from the Folder Continent have digivolved more safely, drawing out a more complete power. They are orange and have a vaccine attribute. MetalGreymon (Virus) The blue version of MetalGreymon was introduced far earlier than the orange one in the first Digimon virtual pet (Digital Monster Ver.1) in 1997. But it seldom appears in the Digimon media now. In the card game, a blue virus Greymon is also introduced, appearing to be the normal Champion form of this blue MetalGreymon. Digimon Adventure 02 Tai's Agumon was once caught by the Digimon Emperor, who forced him to digivolve to MetalGreymon (Virus). Digimon World MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared on top of Mount Infinity, just before Machinedramon's room. After being beaten, it went to the arena and opened a bar. MetalGreymon's finisher was accidentally mixed up with HerculesKabuterimon's and called Giga Scissors Claw. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Virus) appeared in the first card battle game. In the factory and he asked the player riddles. Once answered, he would give the player the card which was the answer. He belongs to the Flame card group. His cards cannot be purchased in the game, so the player can obtain a maximum three. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Shoots his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon (Vaccine) MetalGreymon (Vaccine) The orange version of MetalGreymon is first appeared in the anime Digimon Adventure in 1999. It is then brought to the v-pet Digimon Pendulum 5. It is the one that appears in most media nowadays. Digimon Adventure Our War Game! MetalGreymon briefly appeared while digivolving, but was interrupted by an attack from Infermon and reverted to Agumon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 MetalGreymon was the guardian of the V-Tag of Steel. He was originally a Greymon partner of Neo, but was abandoned due to his inability to win. He roamed the Digital World, reconstructing himself as MetalGreymon in order to prove himself to Neo. Thus, he did not hesitate to fight for Neo to stop Zeromaru from getting the tag. However, Neo was only using MetalGreymon to analyze Zeromaru's specifications, and deleted MetalGreymon once he had finished his task. Digimon World 2 MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve into WarGreymon or Omnimon. He also appears in BIOS Domain (before the boss is beaten), Giga Domain, Scan Domain, Data Domain, Soft Domain, Bug Domain, Core Tower and Chaos Tower. Digimon World 3 Agumon becomes MetalGreymon at level 20. Digimon Digital Card Battle MetalGreymon (Vaccine) appeared as the champion of Wiseman Tower in the second card battle game. He belongs to the Flame card group. Digimon World DS MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon, and can digivolve to WarGreymon, BlackWarGreymon or Omnimon (once you've obtained one other Omnimon). Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk MetalGreymon digivolves from Greymon. Attacks * Giga Blaster (Giga Destroyer): Fires two fish-shaped missiles from his chest. * Mega Claw (Trident Arm): Shoots his tethered metal claw off his arm, slashing or wrapping up enemies. Attacks in Digimon World: Dawn/Dusk *'Giga Flame' *'Double Edge' *'Battle Stamp' *'Giga Missile' Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon (Virus) *MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X MetalGreymon X is an orange MetalGreymon modified through the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Trident Arm VER 9.9' *'Giga Destroyer' *'Metal Slash' Variations / Subspecies *MetalGreymon Reference Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family